


Just a Sad Song

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Echo - Freeform, F/M, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Story title and story were based off the song "Just a Sad Song" by We Three Kings
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just a Sad Song

“I didn’t know you play guitar,” Liz said to Max as the two of them sat in the back of the house, a fire going in the fire pit.

Max smiled. “I don’t. Not much anyways. And I’m nowhere near as good as Michael. I just like to pick it up every once in a while,” he said as he strum a few cords. 

“Mind playing something for me?”

Max smiled. “Sure.”

He hadn’t picked up his guitar in months. Mostly he kept it around because it added to his whole western cowboy town sheriff persona but when he did it was more to unwind than anything else. 

He and Liz had been having several nights like this for the past week, just the two of them sitting back by the fire and looking up at the stars. It was domestic sure but it was also a nice way to relax when their world was constantly shifting around them from one abnormal situation to the next.

Max begun to strum and a casual song began to form. The lyrics from the song began to flow easily:

You and I we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide. So stop time right here in the moonlight 'cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song.

Liz began to follow and sing with Max:

With you, I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall. With you, I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge. So stop time right here in the moonlight ‘cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Max: 

Without you, I feel broke like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song.

Max & Liz:

You're the perfect melody. The only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me with you standing next to me I’ve got nothing to fear. 

Without you, I feel broke like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song.

*****

Liz smiled when they were finished.

“Wow, I had not heard that song in a while.” Max was staring at Liz intently. “What,” she asked feeling slightly awkward.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about the two of us. I’ve never sung for anyone before, it was nice.”

“So I’m your first.”

Max smiled, “in a lot of ways yeah.”

“Max, what is it,” she asked when his look turned slightly somber.

“The song just got me thinking. I have been in love with you since I was eight years old. You’re the only person who has made me feel human even when I’m not. I’ve never felt whole without you.”

Liz took Max’s hand. “The feeling is mutual. I’m just sorry it took me a while to catch up.”

“I’m not. The timing just wasn’t right for us.”

“And if it had been, would you have told me how you really felt?”

“I’d like to think so. Liz, I thought about telling you what I was since the day we met. It just wasn’t safe and I wasn’t willing to put your life at risk like that. You’ve seen the pain this secret has caused. As much as I wanted to tell you, I thought you deserved better than what I could give you.”

“Well you know what, I don’t regret any of it. I’m glad we waited. It’s only made this whole thing between us that much more special. I love you, Max, in more ways than I thought I could love anyone.”

“I love you just as much, Liz.”

The two of them smiled and Liz leaned over and kissed him deeply. As much as her desire was starting to take over she wasn’t quite ready to end their night under the stars.

“No,” said Max, “and we were just getting to the good part.”

“Easy there cowboy,” Liz said with a smile, “I want to hear you play again.”

Max rolled his head back with a smile and said, “Fine,” and then picked up his guitar. “Any requests from the young lady? Better yet, I’ll surprise you.”

“You always do.”

The two of them settled in for the night. They would always have time for their other activities but tonight it was all about them and the music and sometimes that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Story title and story were based off the song "Just a Sad Song" by We Three Kings


End file.
